


What She Gets

by helsinkibaby



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't always get his comic book references but she tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Gets

Pete knows that there are a lot of things about him that Myka doesn't get. His ability to make light of even the most serious situation has been known to drive her up the walls - literally, in the case of that time where they were snagging Sir Edmund Hillery's crampons, and Pete still says that wasn't entirely his fault anyway. She never quite understands his comic book references either, but she tries, and the stubborn look she gets on her face when she gets it wrong is one of the cutest things Pete's ever seen. 

Yeah, he just put cute and Myka in the same sentence. Deal with it. 

He's not gonna lie though, sometimes he's grateful she can't read minds. 

His impressions make her roll her eyes, his occasional impulsive behaviour makes her shake her head and she'll never get used to his voracious appetite. 

What? He's not a dummy, and besides, years of working with Myka totally qualifies him to use words like 'voracious.'

Also 'bodacious' because that's what he's thought every time he looks at her since the first time he met her and it's not changing anytime soon. 

Because there are a lot of things about him that Myka doesn't get, but Pete know that not one of those things count worth a damn. 

Because when she turns to him, when she smiles a smile that's only for him, he knows that she gets him. 

That's all that matters. 


End file.
